


Memories

by SharkPup



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, like half the story is flashbacks, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPup/pseuds/SharkPup
Summary: You look back on the good, and the bad times with him before you decide to finally join him.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the LAST old thing I'll be posting, everything from here on out is going to be new! Anyways. this was written back in 2014, has mentions of suicide, so be careful if that bothers you.

"Why. . . .?"

. . . . .

"It's not that bad, . . . . . .right?"

"We'll meet again right? . . . .right?"

". . . . . . yeah. . . . . .goodbye. . . ."

. . . . .

"Please. . . .don't go."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, what's the matter with you now? Did you get a boo-boo?" The jerk Kyle decided to pick on You today, like always. You paid him no mind, but rather tuned him out. Even if it didn't always work. But you could always try right?

You didn't look up at him, and continued to stare into space, though it was toward your notebook so it seemed like you were working when class was going on. The bully though, decided to grab you by the collar of your shirt and lift you up to face him. You ignored him, feeling dead on the inside like always since. . . . .

"Are you even listening! You bitch!" Kyle slapped you across the face, causing you to fall to the floor. Your cheek was beginning to turn red as you softly touched it. Tears swelled in your eyes, but you didn't cry. No, you wouldn't cry for anyone else but _him_.

"Kyle! What do you think you're doing?!" The teacher yelled from across the room, walking up to you. Kyle sat in his seat like nothing happened, the teacher gave him a scolding, but no real punishment. No one bothered to help you up, so you got up yourself.

_'You were right. It's not that bad, since almost no one notices me anymore.'_

~~~~~~~~~~

You walked home by yourself, not caring to take the bus. Too much effort, too many people. You didn't want to deal with anyone else.

You walked up to your empty house, the porch creaking as you stepped up to the door. The deep red stained the wood, looking at it your eyes took on another level of dullness, if it was possible. You pushed the door open, the lock no longer working, not that it bothered you, it was broken and would never get fixed.

You walked into the dark room, once so lively and bright, but now stained red like everything else. Your bag fell from your back as you walked into the kitchen. You grabbed a knife, already stained red as well. You wanted to but . . . .you couldn't. The pain would be unbearable, and you promised him too.

You felt a chill run through you, and you looked to the window. It was open. You went up to close it, but decided to look out at the long field behind your house, the old swing-set rusted.

~~~~~~~~~~

_"Hey, why are you standing over there like that? Come on out, I won't bite~!" You giggled, swinging on one of the two swings. You had yelled at a boy standing at the edge of the woods behind your house, he was wearing a black jacket and some kind of mask._

_He jumped a bit, surprised by your random outburst. "But I will~" He said to himself, walking over to you._

_As he got closer you noticed his mask was blue, with black tears running down it. You frowned._

_"Why are you wearing such a depressing mask?" You asked, standing from your swing and walking up to him. You held both sides of the mask, inspecting it._

_The boy was surprised that you weren't scared of him, but decided to go along with it. "Because, I can."_

_"That's not a real reason." You made a pouting face, soon shrugged it off and went back to your swing._

_"Oh well. Why don't you come swing with me? It's relaxing and fun~!" You couldn't see his face behind the mask, though it seemed he was thinking about something._

_"How can something be relaxing and fun?" He asked as he walked up and sat in the swing beside you._

_"I dunno, it just is. Anyways i'm _____~! What's your name?" You asked sweetly. He looked over at you. He wondered if he should tell you his full name or not, but decided not. You were different and he wanted to spend a bit more time with you._

_"My name is Jack."_

~~~~~~~~~~

 A slight smile almost made it's way onto your face. Almost.

You shut the window, the room becoming darker since the window was covered in a coat of blood as well. You turn and walk to the living room, sitting on the couch and laying down. You looked over the room. The couch was torn, the curtains ripped, the carpet had holes in to that had been ripped up, the once white walls were drenched in dark red.

You reached over and picked up the TV remote from the floor. You pointed it toward the TV, pushing a button to turn it on, to which it replied with static. The static would slow at points, looking somewhat like snow.

~~~~~~~~~~

_"Jaaaaaacccckkkk~!" You called out to the woods, knowing that Jack lived in there. You thought it was strange but didn't care, as long as he always showed up when you called him. And he did._

_"Hey ____." He walked up the path, stopping at the edge of the woods for you to tackle him in a hug. He hugged back after a moment._

_But then your eyes shot open and you jumped back and gawked at him._

_"Jack! Why aren't you wearing a coat?! You'll freeze in just a jacket!" You tried dragging him to your house, but he refused and used his feet to slow you down. "I don't need anything more than a jacket." He chuckled. "But it looks like you could use a little more."_

_"What?" You turned back to him, and he stood normally, and pointed at your face._

_"Your nose is dark red. And your cheeks too."_

_"So? I don't have anything to keep my face warm."_

_"Then why not go back inside?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy._

_"Cause I wanted to see you silly~!" You giggled. Little did you know, Jack's cheeks were red behind his mask as well, but for another reason._

_"Your an idiot sometimes, you know?" He said, pulling you close and taking off his mask. He placed his forehead against yours and held you close. You didn't get to see his face, but you didn't mind. You already knew why he didn't want to be seen._

_"Yeah but I'm your idiot." You gave him a smile, the smile he loved, your real smile._

_The snow started to get heavier, but neither of you moved, until Jack did. He used his free hand to lift your chin, and give you a sweet kiss on the lips, as if he would never get another chance._

_"I know."_

~~~~~~~~~~

"More like a blizzard." You thought aloud. You sat up, looked around once more, and stood from the couch. You dropped the remote back on the floor, not bothering to turn the TV off.

You walked down the dark halls, eventually reaching a door at the end. You opened it, it creaked loudly almost ready to fall off it's hinges. Inside was a stair case. But You didn't walk up the stairs, instead you opened the secret hatch in front and headed down into your secret basement. No one knew about this but you and Jack.

After descending the small stair case you reached up and pulled the string in the middle of the room, turning on a light which flickered slightly. In the dim light you noticed the small corner. It was the only spot in the room without blood, a small blue and black mask sitting alone, collecting dust.

~~~~~~~~~~

_"Jack! What's going on?!" You asked, trying to keep up with the boy who was currently pulling you down the hall. He opened the secret hatch and dragged you inside with him. He hasn't spoken a word since he arrived, rather acted panicked the whole time. He was jumpy and constantly looking from one side to another. He pulled you in the corner and held you close, as if to protect you._

_"Jack. Please talk to me!" You pleaded with him. He placed a finger to your lips, signaling for you to shush._

_"Please, just stay silent. I'll explain later. Please just trust me." He said desperately._

_"I don't want them to take you, I love you too much _____." You stared at him, shocked somewhat. Who would take you away? You lived with your family out in the forest, pretty far away from town and you didn't know many people anyways. Either way you did as you were told._

_You two stayed like that for awhile before you heard a banging noise._

_"Jack?" He shushed you again and held you tighter._

_"____, promise me you'll never cry."_

_"Why?"_

_"Please."_

_". . . .I promise Jack."_

_The banging continued until you heard a door break. Soon enough you could hear the screaming of your parents. You tried to get up but Jack held you down._

_"Don't go ____. You can't fight them. Please." He pleaded again, and you had no choice but to listen as the screaming stopped, meaning your parents had died. They were dead._

_Small tears fell down your cheeks, and Jack wiped them away smoothly with his thumbs, trying his best to calm you. You could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. And too soon did you hear the secret hatch being lifted, and these weird strangers poured into the room. Jack pushed you behind him, taking out his scalpel and a knife. He tried his best to protect you but. . . ._

_"JACK!"_

_The mask flew from his face, landing in front of you. The tears flowed down your cheeks as you looked from it to him. He wasn't winning, and he looked faint._

_"______ RUN!"_

_"But Jack-"_

_"I SAID NOW!"_

_You tried to run from the room, but someone grabbed you. You screamed and Jack moved over, biting the man's arm, causing him to let you free and you ran._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

You walked over, picking up the mask. A few drops landed on it, sliding down and tracing the dark tears painted on. You held the mask to your chest, falling to your knees. "Jack." You couldn't keep your promise, and you broke it, yet again. The tears flowed down your face, falling to the floor. Just like everyday since then.

After awhile you stood up, and left the small room. You proceeded to walk up the small stair case, and then the regular one, up to the second story. You walked down another, but smaller, hall. You stopped at the doorway to your room, the door had been broken off and thrown to the end of the hall.

You turned toward the doorway and wiped the tears from your face with your free hand. You couldn't let him know you cried. You walked in, and sat on your knees near the side of the bed. You brushed his cheek with your hand, it was so cold.

"Hey Jack, . . . . . .aren't you cold?"

~~~~~~~~~~

_You had no idea where to go, what to do. In your panicked stupor, you ran upstairs to your bed room. Your mind was that of a scared child t the moment, and all you could think to do was hide under the covers. Which you did. But not too long after you heard the door to your room being ripped from it's hinges. You looked out and screamed, tears running down your face. You were going to die. You were really going to die._

_"JACK! SAVE ME!" was all you could say. The tall man in your doorway stiffened, and you noticed something sticking out of his chest, a knife. It dragged down, ripping the man open. Then he fell to the floor. Now standing in your doorway was . . . ._

_"Jack!" You ran up and hugged him, ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood, the tears falling from your eyes and onto his jacket. He just barely managed to hug you back, and for a moment, all was quiet._

_Then, Jack slightly slumped against you, and then, silence._

_"Jack. . . . .?" He didn't reply. You pushed him back slightly and reached up to run your hand against his cheek, and he managed a soft smile._

_"Jack your freezing." You helped him over to your bed, and you tucked him in under the covers. He looked over at you as you sat in bed beside him, the dark holes where his eyes should be somehow showing regret and worry._

_"Why. . . .?" Was all you could say._

_. . . . ._

_"It's not that bad, . . . . . .right?" He replied._

_"We'll meet again right? . . . .right?" You asked, hopeful._

_". . . . . . yeah. . . . . .goodbye. . . . _____" Then, he slowly shut his eyelids._

_. . . . ._

_"Please. . . .don't go."_

_~~~~~~~~~_

You got up and walked around the bed, getting under the covers you layed beside him. He never moved.

"Jack . . . .?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I love you too. . . ."

Then, for the first time, you held his scalpel. You picked it up from the bedside stand where he had layed it a couple years ago. You gave his cold lips one last kiss, then, . . .you used the scalpel.

~~~~~~~~~~

_You walked through the fog, looking out in the distance you saw a boy wearing a black jacket. You walked up to him, and he turned toward you. He smiled._

_"Jack, . . . .I missed you."_


End file.
